


Aftermath

by Celtrist



Series: Cut Me [6]
Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Addiction, Angst, Cutting, Gen, Harming Others, I would say Dadvid, Maybe Brovid if you want, Or any other vid, Scars, Stitches, Torture, cutting addiction, cutting others
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-14 20:04:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15396366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celtrist/pseuds/Celtrist
Summary: The aftermath of David's scarring and how Max handles it.





	Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

> I'm more proud of the first part rather than the second part, but that's all I really gotta say up here. Go down below to see the important stuff!

It's been a few days since the incident, and taking care of stitches were a bitch. David had to be super careful, longer and more so than usual. It was a lot more sensitive than his other scars he's had, he could barely touch it without wincing. Every time he sees it he can't help but examine, it was still a little surreal. He got stitches, something he thought he'd never have. Well, he also didn't think he'd ever be having cuts and scars all over his body, but that obviously wasn't the case.

 

It's been almost a week, and Max hasn't asked once to cut. David noticed the withdrawls, but some new symptoms as well. The main part was that he wasn't eating. Well, he was, but it was always snacks, not actual food. Chips, cookies, things that were quick that you wouldn't have for dinner alone. Another one is that he wouldn't look David in the eyes, something the redhead couldn't comprehend. He wondered what he did wrong to have Max so mad at him. It was until he was thinking about that and caught a glimpse of his back in the mirror.

 

It wasn't David he was mad at, it was himself. Max must've been upset about the whole stitches situation, maybe the new symptoms weren't of withdrawal but depression or anger. The redhead was confused about this though, how come he was still angry and sad? David had forgave him, did he not forgive himself or something? The man was confused with no clear answers.

 

Something small, that's what he made. It was something that wasn't just processed foods. Not the most healthy thing, but a classic grilled cheese sandwich was something. Putting it on a plate looking ready to be served, David took it and made his way towards Max's room. It was closed, as usual. He gave a gentle knock asking to come in. "Max?" He called not hearing an answer. "I have food." He tried but got shot down with at least something. "Not hungry." Was heard from the other side. Frowning at the boy's answer, he tried again. "It's grilled cheese!" He put on a cheerful tone like he normally has. That was something David was trying to do after the scarring, bring back some normality. But Max seemed to refuse the idea, ending up like this. "I'm good." The muffled voice said again. Yeah, he probably wasn't. Chips, cookies, and crackers can only get him so far. Hell, his stomach has to hurt from all that processed food.

 

"Max, I'm going to come in anyway. Okay?" Without hearing a response, the ginger let himself in. The first thing that caught his eyes was the blanket lump on the bed. Sighing, he walked over to the bed, Max feeling the new weight on the furniture. "Max?" He spoke softly, shaking the lump, earning a groan. "What do you want?" The mass muttered, his voice sounding tired. Looking to the side away from the door, David tried seeing Max's face. The boy noticed and quickly used the blanket to cover his head more.

 

"Come on Max. You need to eat."  
"What part of 'not hungry' did you not get?" Max argued, but the ginger shrugged it off. "You should not be living off snacks. It's not healthy." He heard the boy huff, not seeming to care about the fact. Seeing that this route wasn't working, the pale male realized that he had to be a little more assertive. Standing up and setting the plate on the end table next to the bedside, he looked towards Max to try and give a second chance. "Do you plan on leaving the blankets anytime soon?" There was only shifting movements, but nothing emerged. "Fine." David began his attempt in pulling the blankets away. "Fuck off!" Wow, first yelling in awhile. "Max! You are making this more difficult-" He finally pulled the blankets away from Max. "-than it has to be."

 

Ebony hair swooshed as he placed his face against his pillow, letting go of the stuffed bear he was holding. "Max..." David sat back down onto the bed and placed a hand on the boy's back. "Max, look at me." He only buried his face deeper into the pillow. "Max." He grabbed his shoulder and nudged it to the side to indicate that he wanted him to look away from the cushion. "Look at me." Again, he had to be more assertive. Grabbing both shoulders, he easily turned Max over with him keeping the pillow to his face. He tried prying the pillow away, but it served as a difficult task as Max was holding it like it depended on his life. "Let go!" The redhead complained, but the boy kept his grip. "Just leave me the fuck alone!" He screamed into the pillow, his voice cracking as he said that.

 

David stopped his pulling and just stared. It sounded like Max was starting to cry. He was trying to think of what to do to make him feel better. Talking sure wasn't an option, it was like it was going into one ear and out the next. The ginger looked down, his gaze catching his arms. Cutting. In the end it comes full circle to that topic. Was cutting the best option? It always seemed so with Max. Looking back to said boy, he tried thinking hard as to what to do. He seemed sad, angry, stressed, essentially all the emotions that cutting helps him with sometimes. It was like how you would do your favorite activity when you feel one of those emotions, it helps.

 

"Max." Vivid green eyes were set on the raven haired boy, looking for some kind of answer. "Do you need to play?" Max stiffened hearing that. "N-no..." He croaked out, but it didn't seem sure. "Don't lie." David put a hand on Max's knee, waiting for an honest answer. "I-I'm fine..." He still didn't sound confident in the answer. The ginger wasn't sure why he didn't want to cut when it was obvious he did. "Fine." He didn't sound happy again, and scooped Max up into his arms with him still hugging the pillow. "Let me go." Max spoke weakly, lightly hitting his fist against the man's chest. David ignored and walked out, stopping when Max grabbed the side of the door in protest. He still hasn't seen his face, Max was keeping it against his shoulder. The redhead plucked the boy's grip off the door, continuing his trail into his room. Max gripped the door frame, causing David to have to grab his hand again.

 

Closing the door behind and locking it, he placed Max onto the bed, expecting him to shoot straight towards the door. To David's surprise, he just stayed put. He just needed something quick. Rummaging through the small dresser, he got the pocket knife he got Max for his birthday out. Since it was smaller, he had put it in a convenient place for quick cutting, still keeping it in a place away from Max.

 

David walked back over to the bed, sitting on it and trying to hand the knife to Max. "Come on." He reached for Max's hand, but it stayed firm gripping onto the pillow. "Max, come on. I know you want to." He stayed still, trying to fight against David's strength. "Okay, fine." The man breathed out, and before Max knew it, he wa getting picked up and placed into the Man's lap. "Max~! Look!" He put on a more cheerful tone rolling up his plaid sleeve. He kept an eye on the boy waiting for him to peak up. "Max~" He called again, flipping the switch blade open with his free arm. Both his arms were set around Max, so he'd cut right in front. "Come on, you're gonna miss it~!" He kept going, trying to get the boy's attention. It wasn't working.

 

David brought the blade to his skin and made a quick, clean cut. It stung like normal, but Max always went slowly which caused David to have to suffer more. Doing something quick like that made it feel like a paper cut, so he only slightly winced at the slice, but not really mulling over it. "Look Max!" He tried cheering holding up his bleeding arm a bit. He could feel Max fumbling with his hands, eager to move and do something. "Look! It's-um..." He never really figured out why Max liked this, or how he directly worded this. "Bleeding?" He sounded unsure saying that, but he honestly had no idea how to advertise this to the eleven year old. He got him giggling at that though. "Bleeding?" Max asked loosening his grip on the cushion. David smiled hearing the change in mood, and not only was it by the cutting-kinda-but it was by David just being himself and talking. "Well I'm sorry, I'm not quite sure how to make this sound appealing!" He stated in defense, but kept his cheery nature.

 

Max adjusted a bit, still holding onto the pillow, but keeping his face away from David's to see. "I gotta admit that there's no way of wording this in a nice fucking way." Max's gaze landed on the cut, and he was debating on reaching out to touch it. The man noticed him having this dilemma. "Go on." He put his arm closer. "You can play with it. It's like normal." Hesitantly, Max put his hands out and grabbed onto the arm just looking at the cut drip, entranced by the liquid's movements. He was brought to life feeling a nudge on his shoulder and looked. "Here." The ginger offered the knife. "... No..." Max stated, his voice less shaky but tone equally false. "Max, why don't you want to?" His face looked back down again. Catching the side of it, David noticed it looking red. "Can you look at me?" He asked, and the boy shook his head. Time to rephrase, as he wasn't exactly asking. "Max." He grabbed his chin with his bleeding arm to make him look up. "Look at me." David said sternly, seeing an expression that you don't see often from Max. His face was red with his eyes wearing the same color being glossy and puffy. He looked like a mix of sad and embarrassment, surprisingly no anger. His hair was messy, some curls falling to his face. David brushed the black locks out of his eyes and put his hand on the boy's cheeking, brushing tears that were falling on his cheek away.

 

"Max, what's wrong?" David finally asked, concern entwined with his words. Max tried looking back down away from David's dark green eyes, but the ginger made sure his met with Max's bright ones. "What's wrong? You gotta tell me, I'm not-I'm not a mind reader." He sniffed, feeling the tears build up again. "Y-you don't... you n-never had any-anything to fucking do with this..." He swatted David's hand away to clear up his own crying. "What are you talking about Max?"  
"What else could I be fucking talking about!?" He asked sounding more upset, gesturing towards the pocket knife. David wanted to slap himself for being so naive. "I fucking give you scars and-and I gave you stitches David! Fucking stitches! How the hell are you not afraid of this!? Afraid of me!?" It hurt hearing Max refer to himself as something David should be afraid of.

 

The ginger wasn't sure why at first, he was afraid he was actually starting to like Max cutting, but that wasn't the case. He realized that it was because it helped Max he wasn't scared. It was because he knew Max wouldn't intentionally hurt him like that. If he gets stitches along the way? Fucking fine. David can deal with them. It honestly isn't the end of the world. Sucks ass, but his world wasn't going to crumble over it. Hell, he probably would've gotten scars from camping at some point probably, so who cared? Well, apparently Max did.

 

"I-I-I don't want to do that again! I-I don't want to fucking hurt you anymore David!" Max was crying a river ranting, and David tried shushing him. "Yo-you say I-I'm fucking fine, but what about you! Your getting fucked up because of me!" True, but he kept shushing, Max placed his head on his chest as David hugged him and began rocking back and forth. "I-I don't fucking get it! Why are you such a dumbass!? Y-yo shouldn't-this isn't fucking good! And I'm not getting fucking better! I never will!" The redhead shook his head. "I'm working on that-"  
"And how's that fucking going? I'm just cutting you up like a freak! Like-like I'm somekind of fucking murder mar-"  
"Okay Max stop!" David's voice boomed, and it was not one of his happy tones. He was no longer rocking, his hug tighter than before.

 

Max looked up, not sure what kind of face to expect. David looked down for a moment, but adjusted Max a little to move his head and put his chin ontop and began moving again. "You do not have murder blood, you are most certainly no murderer, and you are not making some mark like a murderer. Max, you're a kid."  
"There can be kid murder-ow!" He felt David pinch his arm. "Shush, you are NOT a murderer. You are a child who-who lived in a bad environment. This isn't something new to see. Yes, reasoning is a bit more... unique, but you're coping." Max frowned. "I'm not coping with anything." The ginger ignored the argument. "It's an addiction Max, that's all. Nothing more, nothing less. And you can stop addictions, it's just... it's just very difficult." He told this in a quiet voice, not wanting to be loud but comforting. "Aren't you not supposed to do it to stop?" David bit his lip trying to explain. Yes, that's exactly it. "That's what people do. So yeah. Yeah, you shouldn't be doing it."

 

"Then why are you letting me?" Max asked looking up a bit, still wiping off some left over tears that were falling. "I... I dunno." He hugged Max tighter just looking off to space with sullen eyes. "Withdrawl is the hardest part and-and I don't want you going through it I guess. I also don't want you trying to hurt yourself, that's probably a big one." He smiled a bit saying the last part, he cared dearly for Max, even if he'd get hurt in the process. "I'll tell you what," He stopped moving again and loosened his hug, looking down to see Max looking up, still tightly clinging onto the pillow. Some blood was on his arm by accident from the hug. "I worry abou how we're going to get you to stop, and you-" He booped Max's nose, causing the boy's face to scrunch up out of disapproval. "-just do your thing. Kay?" Ebony curls covered his face as he looked down, he didn't seem up to the deal. "Alright." David whispered rubbing Max's arm. He grabbed the knife that was set on the bed and put his arm out. "You wanna cut?" Max shook his head. "Okay." Keeping his grip firm on the blade, David began cutting himself while Max watched.

 

"You do it really fast." The boy noted with amusement. Max couldn't cut fast, didn't really get how for whatever reason. He's tried, but it never looks like a clean cut and it's never that good of one either. "Yeah well-" His lips thinned to a line feeling the blade make another quick and clean slice. "-you kinda just do it fast when you've done it enough." Max looked up quizzically and a little concerned. Looking down, the ginger rolled his eyes smiling, placing the blade down on the table nearby. "Just cutting in general, not myself specifically." He ruffled the boy's curls with his good hand, getting swatted away as normal. Max grabbed David's arm to watch the rubies drip.

 

David leaned back a bit more, putting his face up to the ceiling with his eyes closed and sighing with relief. He could feel Max poke around at his arm, which he relaxed to. The redhead was surprised to hear Max actually giggle. Like, a little kid giggle. The "I'm happy about this" giggle you'd hear a little kid make. Looking down, he saw Max holding his arm up vertically, his hand at the top, and his small hand cupping the top cut, resulting in blood pooling in it. He released the fluid, and was at awe over the flood of crimson over David's arm. It was like a waterfall. Max couldn't help but giggle again, this was something he needed indeed. David smiled and grabbed the pocket knife again. "Here." He murmured, bringing the blade up to the highest gash and put the knife in and continued cutting the sides to expand it, still doing the quickly. Now it would be wide like a waterfall more easily. He put the blade back and felt Max holding his relaxed, limp arm and cupping again to build up the blood. David would have to clean his sheets. Leaning his head back again, he closed his eyes and hummed to himself, smiling as he brushed the back of Max's hair in content. He felt relaxed, something he thought he would never feel during these sessions. But he did.

 

After an hour or so, Max was beginning to feel sleepy, but he kept playing. He leaned on David with his bloodied arm close and still touched the appendage, throwing the pillow away at this point in favor of the limb. The blood covered the blankets and were getting on both boys' clothes, but neither really cared. The ginger found himself dozing off every now and again, at one point actually sleeping. He woke up and it was 10 minutes later. He didn't want to disturb the boy in his lap from his serene state. He began subconscious humming some lullaby that was making him even more tired, but it was also making Max tired.

 

David woke up with his arm feeling weird and his back sore. Groaning a bit and rubbing his eye to get the sleep out, he looked down to see Max sleeping on his lap cuddling with his arm as if it was a pillow or Mr. Honey Nuts. Actually, rephrase that, he saw Max sleeping on his BLOODIED arm. David had no idea if he should felt honored, horrified, happy, or disturbed. Can he be a mix? Yeah, he'll be a mix. Seriously, he looked cute but the blood, David's blood, on his face wasn't exactly nice.

 

He tried figuring out how to approach this. David attempted waking him up, but Max was out like a light, which made sense. Probably didn't sleep in awhile with the withdrawl. His clutch on his arm was tight to, and he tried pulling out with Max's grip harder. Each time he squeezed, the parts that didn't solidify on the cuts oozed out rubies and some went on Max's face. "Gross..." Was Max just fine with this? Like, did he just lean on his arm knowing fully well he'd get blood on his face.

 

David thought of what to do next, and figured he'd just pick him up. After adjusting Max, he shifted his legs over, getting up and holding Max in one arm like an infant. It's not like he's never held him with one arm, did it all the time back at camp. He was able to do a lot of heavy lifting. Sure he didn't have muscles and he wouldn't say he's the strongest man out there, but he was oddly strong. He heard Max make a noise and saw his mouth open, David's body jolted with quick panic. "No! No! No!" He told, but still kept his whisper saying so. He closed the boy's mouth so no blood would drip in. Again, gross.

 

Walking to the bathroom, the ginger turned on the light and sat Max on the long counter where there were two sinks on each end. "Okay Max, you need to let go..." David whispered to himself trying to pry his arm out of Max's grip again, but he kept it and leaned on it. "Come... on..." David gritted through his teeth, still trying to be careful. He froze a few moments hearing Max make an agitated noise again. He hugged his arm closer nuzzling up against it. Cute? No idea. Disturbing? Probably. "Okay, you need to get off now." Adding more strength than before, he finally got Max off his arm, still holding his shoulder so he wouldn't fall over. David twisted his arm looking at it, cringing at the sight. It was so bloody, both with dry and a little new blood. "Nnngghh..." Max seemed to have complained in his sleep, reaching out a bit but not trying to hard.

 

David leaned Max against the wall while he tried to clean up his arm quickly and bandage it up. After that, he went to cleaning up Max the best he could. Grabbing a red hand, David cleaned it and took the other one to do the same. He then went onto Max's face, he made another noise at the cleaning and it made David chuckle. Of course, even in his sleep he didn't like David babying him. Once that was done, he held Max again in a more comfortable position, his head resting on the ginger's shoulder and arms over the shoulders.

 

Once David made it to the boy's room, he placed him down again and went over to get his Pj's. He grabbed a pair of pants and a shirt so Max wouldn't be sleeping in bloody clothing. Walking back over, he changed his attire and discarded the old on the floor. There was one pillow missing, but Max should still have enough to be comfortable. David placed him on the bed and tucked him in after handing the ebony head his bear. The redhead sat by, brushing his curls again and smiling fondly. Keeping his hair out of the way, he kissed Max's forehead, humming softly to the lack of disapproval of it. Ah, if only Max was fine with it when he wasn't asleep. David got up and picked up the now cold sandwich that was at his bedside the whole time, and he wished Max goodnight as usual.

**Author's Note:**

> ALL. RIGHT. Grammar is horribly wrong when it should be 'ALRIGHT' and I could change it as I write this part but I won't! Anyway, let's skip to why you're probably reading this. After my last chapter in this originally five part saga, I gave 3 options.  
> 1) stop  
> 2) Make an actual story of this  
> 3) Just keep doing these one-shots.  
> And surprisingly, people talked! I'm saying surprisingly because that doesn't happen often for me! It's really freaking weird, I'm probably more popular on here than any of my other sites. Anyway, sorry for the rambling. Point is, you guys talked and you really do want me to keep going with this. I thought the last part was a satisfying ending, but I guess it isn't and I really should've realized that. It's incomplete, you're not seeing how Max gets better and what else happens to David. And I'll have you know that I've already tortured the poor soul with more pain in his life! Ah, and I wonder why fictional characters would hate me.
> 
> With that being said, I am still writing chapters for this story! In fact, I keep thinking of new ones. Every night. When I sleep. It's-it's really great... not really because I want to write but I want to sleep too. But uh, getting off track again, point is I'm continuing. Now HOW I'll be continuing I have not decided yet. People have been interested in an actual full fledged story of this, and I've been interested in doing that too. Plus, it would save a lot of endless searching through different parts of a series and put it in all one book thing. Easy to look up a chapter you like and less of a cluster bunch. Plus, timeline, yay. So, even though I've made another two chapters I would love to share right now, I won't. I wanna try making this into a story instead of a bunch of one-shots. I feel really into the topic. I might also throw in some extra one-shots of au's, like, the role reverse thing where Max is the counselor and David is the camper. Obviously they won't be my main priority. With that being said, updating might not happen for awhile. If you have not read my profile, I always finish the story first before posting anything so I know people won't be waiting for a year for it to continue or something like that and I know that I won't get stuck or feel unmotivated to do it anymore and disappoint. Now, that hasn't happened yet but it could. If I have a lot of chapters in, and I'm still in a writing mood, I MIGHT start posting. So yeah, that's where I'm at right now. I'm happy to see the responses to this series as it's been all very lovely and helps keep me motivated in continuing! I hope you can be patient with me for a bit as I try to make the full story! Again, thank you so much for reading! It is much appreciated! ღ


End file.
